Mario
We need more Luigi's Mansion 2 stuff that is why Mario is a stub article! Mario is the tritagonist of Luigi's Mansion. He is the protagonist of his own games, as well as Luigi's brother. He was trapped in a portrait by King Boo as an act of revenge against the bros. History Luigi's Mansion When he'd heard that Luigi had won a mansion, he asked Luigi to go for a celebration there. Mario arrived long before Luigi did and was captured by King Boo and had to be rescued. Luigi can find some of his items (which are required for Madame Clairvoya to be captured) lying around the mansion, which include: •His Hat (Found in the laundry room) •Letter saying "LOOK OUT FOR BOOS" (Found in the birdhouse in the courtyard) •Star (Found on the moon of the observatory) •Glove (Found in the projection room) •Shoe (Found in a chest after defeating the twins) Mario was first seen in Area 3 through the Secret Altar in the Bottom of the Well. Luigi saw him, but was unable to reach him, because he could not fit through the tiger statue. The Secret Altar is accessible in Area 4, but Luigi will need 40 (45 in the PAL Hidden Mansion) Boos to reach Mario. Once captures enough Boos, he enters King Boo's room where Mario can be seen, but Mario cannot be saved until after the final confrontation. After King Boo is defeated, Mario faints in his painting and Luigi takes him to Professor E. Gadd to restore his brother. Mario then goes through the Ghost to Painting process in reverse, extracting him from his painting. Mario bursts out of the machine, dizzy, as Luigi laughs tearfully that his beloved brother is okay. = Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario is yet again trapped in the game's sequel, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. However this time, it is not revealed until much later in the game. After Mario is saved at the end, he praises Luigi for saving him and for his heroic acts. Luigi's Mansion 3 Mario accompanies Princess Peach, Luigi and some Toads when they are invited to the Last Resort Hotel. Later that night, they are all revealed to have been trapped in paintings by King Boo. This leaves it all up to Luigi, to rescue them. Later, He's Portrait Has Been Revealed in the Main Observation Room of the Master Suites , which is on the 15th Floor of the Last Resort Hotel. After Defeating Hellen, Luigi Release him with the Dark-Light Device. After Being Released. He Burst with Joy for being Reunited with his Brother, Gave Luigi with a big hug. soon later, He Leads the Way to the Rooftop where Princess Peach is. Being reunited with Peach. However, It was all King Boo's Trap. King Boo tries to Trapping All of Luigi's Crew with portrait. Being Trapped Again except Luigi. He Released Again with Dark-Light Device. After Luigi Defeats King Boo. He Praised his Brother "That's My Bro." and Rebuilt the New Hotel with his crew for Ghosts Habitat. where Last Resort had been Destroyed. After Finished Rebuilding. He Leaves with his Crews without E Gadd, Gooigi, and all Ghosts. Trivia *If one is near the well in the Courtyard, Luigi can hear that Mario is yelling, "Hey Luigi! What's the holdup?!" *In the files of Luigi's Mansion, Mario has a speech icon that shows his head, it was going to be used for when Mario was going to talk, but since there was only one line of text for him in the game, Nintendo did not add it because it would be a waste of space. However, the unused speech icon was used in the 3DS remake when his name was being mentioned. *Mario's artwork for Luigi's Mansion was taken directly from ''Mario Golf ''for the Nintendo 64. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Humans Category:Males Category:People Category:Luigi's Mansion 3